


Welcome home, Theseus

by Viridi_MOC



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_MOC/pseuds/Viridi_MOC
Summary: Prompt idea- Tommy leaves L’manburg and finds Techno. He tells him what happened. Tommy expects him to be laughed at, or perhaps an “I told you so”, but instead his brother is angry at how they treated him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Welcome home, Theseus

Tommy trudged through the forest, eyes on the ground. He managed to slip past Fundy’s never-ending watch and was now heading… somewhere. He was just letting his feet guide him at that point. He was still furious at how they treated him… the fury died down after a while but then it flared up, and now he was just… mad. It was just the FUCKIN’ ROOF! Now he was to be punished! The name that he once trusted betrayed him. The disks were given to Dream. He felt… betrayed. He trusted Tubbo and Tubbo wrecked that trust just like Wilbur wrecked L’manburg. The trust that was once there was now in shambles. He made his way forwards, occasionally looking behind him to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He must have zoned out or something becuase he found himself… oh god he was a long ways from home. He drew his sword nervously- the panic didn’t settle in until he realized he was just feet from Technos base. Oh god. Tommy backed away quickly, and turned around in an attempt to run- but instead he ran straight into a blanket of red.  
“What are you doing here.”  
He froze.  
“I- I uh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE B-“  
“I live here, Tommy. Look me in the face- what are you doing here?”  
He reluctantly looked up, and his eyes met with Techno’s.  
“H- hi…. Techno… h- how are you… doing? Today? Please don’t hurt me-“ he stopped when he saw Techno glaring down at him. He wasn’t getting out of this one.  
…  
“I left.”  
That got Techno’s attention.  
“You left?”  
“I left L’manburg…” his voice was filled with a sad anger. He hadn’t felt like this since he was banished by Schlatt. He didn’t ever want to feel it again, yet here he was. Tommy expected him to say something, but Techno just stared down at him, curiosity lighting up his gaze.  
He didn’t mean to, but his frustration managed to find a way out.  
“They treated me like shit… I accidentally burned King Georges roof- something that could be fixed within minutes- and now I’m on probation for two weeks! Tubbo betrayed me by giving Dream the fucking disks- something I gave to him as a show of trust! They… they…” He paused when he realized he was rambling.  
“I- I um-“  
“You're not serious…” Technos interested glance turned into a furious glare. “They disgraced you when all you have been is loyal!”  
“Exactly! Th… wait you understand…?”  
“Tommy, listen- you're a little brat- that’s common knowledge. But you're my brother, and I won’t let anybody in my family be disgraced in such a way. Tell me, Tommy- do you want to go back?”  
The anger seeping from Technos voice caught him off guard- he didn’t expect a reaction like that. He thought about his question, and soon gave a firm answer-  
“No.”  
Techno turned to glance at L’manburg, before turning back to Tommy.  
“Join my side, Tommy, and I’ll make them pay for how they treated you.” He held out his hand to Tommy, who swiftly held his out to shake. Techno turned his skull mask to the side, revealing bright pink eyes and a large grin.  
“Welcome to the right side, Theseus.”


End file.
